In the related art, for example, a control system which keeps an inter-vehicle distance constant by controlling an output of a following vehicle corresponding to information of a throttle opening degree of a preceding vehicle to synchronize the output change timing between the preceding vehicle and the following vehicle is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).